tesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emile Brolen
NAME: Emile Brolen RACE: Nord GENDER: Male AGE: 19 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Unaffiliated SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: N/A WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Hunting bow and hatchet. Potential for magical talent though he's yet to learn any/much of the arcane arts. Hunting bow was broken, hatchet lost. Now carries a Snow Elven malachite sword enchanted with the soul of its former owner, the Snow Elf named Glacie. Her soul and consciousness trapped within the ancient weapon. REGION OF BIRTH: Skyrim OCCUPATION: Hunter, farmer HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Father was an explorer and scholar that wandered much of Tamriel, meeting his mother in Cyrodiil. The relationship of Verick Brolen and the young Nord Ellina would solidify as they began to travel together, eventually settling down in Skyrim as Ellina was with child. In the town of Falkreath Emile Brolen was born, on a small plot of land within Falkreath Hold is where he'd be raised. Though they've settled down with child and property, Verick's wanderlust and curiosity never left him. Oftentimes Emile's father would leave home with little to no warning or explanation, always leaving the mother and child puzzled. They both grew to accept such behaviour, with minimal resentment. The perceived wanderlust and curiosity of the world had even rubbed off on young Emile, who'd often wander and walk the lands near his home. When Verick was away, Ellina's brother would take it upon himself to help the family. Emile's uncle taught him farming, and how to use a bow so he could hunt for himself and his mother. Today Emile still lives on his parent's land in Falkreath hold along with his mother. Farming, hunting, walking the forests and mountain paths in search of adventure... FAMILY: Verick Brolen (father), Ellina (mother), Goran (uncle), Roland (cousin), Elyzabyth Brolen (Aunt, mother to Ulrich and Joslin, deceased), Ulrich and Joslin Brolen (elder cousins) PERSONALITY: Naive, empathetic, curious. Reserved though reactive as well. HAIR: Dark brown, short-medium length, messy EYES: Brown FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Strong, but gentle, features. Light stubble/beard growing in. SKIN: White. Burn scar on upper left side of chest, some light scarring on left side of face, blade scars on right side of face running along cheek and forehead. BODY: Average Nord height, Broad-shouldered, strong build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: commoner clothing, leather armour (destroyed) BEAST FORM (if any): none LIKES: Fairness, honor, resilience. Nature, learning, wisdom, logic, empathy. DISLIKES: Criminal behaviour, cruelty, unnecessary conflict and violence, greed. AMBITIONS: To travel, learn and gain wisdom, and fortune, from adventure. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He seeks more, to see Tamriel as a whole, learn and grow from it to better himself and his family... Discovery: One night while hunting and gathering in the woods with his cousin Roland, Emile and his cousin were ambushed by bandits. The bandits chased the two boys through the words, and Emile was captured after being shot with an arrow and loosing his footing. Roland, as told by Emile, proceeded to escape while the bandits were focused on him Emile was able to break free from the two hunters and escape into the words. He came upon a small camp and encountered two women at a campfire. They offered to help him. To his dismay, they turned out to be a part of the same band as the two hunters who attacked him and his cousin. The hunters caught up, and their leader emerged from within his own tent. Emile was beaten and tortured by the bandits while struggling to fight them off, but it was pointless. The bandit chieftain, a towering dark-haired Nord man, had Emile on his knees, holding a strange blade to the young man's throat. The Blade was cold to the touch, a bone white moonstone handle, and frost blue malachite blade. The bandit raised the blade to end Emile's life, but was unable to do so when a mysterious voice was heard by both Emile and the Chieftain, and a snowstorm materialized out of nowhere, engulfing the entire camp. Within this small blizzard the bandit leader and Emile toiled, until, as the storm dissipated, Emile was able to land a killing blow upon the towering Nord man with the mystical blade. Emile managed to escape into the woods with the sword, where he learned there was, in fact, a sentient being trapped within. She called herself Glacie, and told him her soul was trapped within the blade. The two talked as Emile tried to find his way home. Fearing unwanted attention, Emile hid Glacie in the words so he may find her again when ready and avoid questioning from his family regarding the weapon. [[Category:Characters]